The ability to print full-scale tissue analogues with realistic look, feel, and material properties directly from medical imaging data would have wide application in the MedSim market including planning and rehearsing patient-specific surgical cases, patient-caregiver communication, and enhanced visualization of radiological data. Further, 3D on-demand printing can reproduce simulations of specific patient cases that would not be available using cadavers. For utility in MedSim applications, 3D printed simulated tissue should consist of multiple substances with varying physical properties, including material analogues for bone, muscle, vessels, skin and adipose, and organ tissue. The proposed Rapid MedSim Anatomical Printer (R-MAP) uses 3D printed rapid prototyping technology to create spatially accurate 3D simulants of human tissue directly from medical imaging data. The R-MAP will enable production of high-fidelity anatomically accurate synthetic physical tissue models that can be used for anatomy, trauma simulation, surgical training/planning, and patient awareness interaction purposes.